


Too Quiet

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [40]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blue Babies, F/F, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: While on vacation, Shepard and Liara go out for the evening. They return to the unexpected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect Sunday Sprint Drabble on 29 Jan 2017
> 
> Prompt: Starting Sentence: It was quiet. Too quiet.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

There were no lights to be seen when they reached the bungalow. The door, sealed and secured when they left, was standing open as an invitation to any who might approach. Liara left the clamshell of the aircar open, not to announce their arrival. Shepard watched as she slipped off her heels, placing them in the car before stepping onto the grass.

Shepard motioned Liara to the side as she pulled a pistol from her bag, nodding approvingly as her bondmate did the same. She inched around the doorway, keeping her sightline clear. Liara waited until she was no longer framed in the doorway before following.

The pair ignored the stairs for now, Shepard indicating the route to the kitchen with a motion of her head. 

There was low illumination in the kitchen, and it was there that they found the first body. Salarian, armed and armored, with no obvious markings of affiliation. The man was either hiding his organization, or he was a freelancer. Shepard suspected the former. Salarians seldom worked alone.

There was no point to check for vital signs, the man’s chest was crushed. Shepard knew Liara was tempted to rush forward, but the Asari held back even as her instincts cried out to storm deeper into the house.

The den revealed another body. Turian, equipped similarly as the first. This one’s injuries spoke of a biotic attack, heavy reave. Shepard grinned tightly at the sight, this man had died slowly, screaming. Another Salarian corpse was in the hallway beyond. 

Shepard counted six more bodies by the time she was willing to declare the downstairs secure. That left the upstairs. Liara gave every indication of being beside herself with anxiety, but she still followed Shepard’s lead. They couldn’t risk leaving an enemy behind them, they were no good to anyone dead.

The first bedroom was empty, as were the second and third. The fourth, their own, was equally devoid of both occupants and bodies. The empty rooms were both a relief, and a torment.

Shepard knew it was all Liara could do not to call out to Asteria, not to reveal their presence by calling out for their daughter.

The final body was an Asari huntress, felled at the entrance to the game room. Shepard stepped over her as she entered.

“About damn time,” the room lights came up at Shepard entered, with Liara on her heels. A cocky Aethyta was sitting in an overstuffed lounge with a drink in her hand. 

“Where’s Asteria?” It was impossible to tell who said it first. 

Aethyta pointed to the corner with her glass, both parents turning to follow her direction. “Not bad in a fight, that one.”

The six year old was sleeping comfortably, curled up on Grunt’s chest. The Krogan’s eyes were closed.

“Asteria!” from Liara, shocking them both awake. 

“Mom! Shepard!” the pair yelled, Grunt’s call somewhat muffled as Asteria stepped on the Krogan’s face as she launched herself at Liara.

Shepard tagged Grunt hard on the shoulder when he approached. “Aethyta says you were useful. Good job.” 

“Heh,” he replied. “She fights well for an old woman.”

“I heard that. Don’t make me hurt you, Pup.”

“Thank you, Grunt. For me, and for Liara. Thanks for protecting Asteria.”

The Krogan looked affronted. “She’s clan.”

“And your sister!” shouted Asteria.

“And my sister,” he confirmed.


End file.
